New Beginnings
by heatherofdarkness
Summary: Life in Spira is peaceful, or is it? Sin was destroyed by Yuna 8 years ago and a new evil has risen to take Sin's place. With Tidus and the Fayth gone, how do you fight that monster? With the help of a new character, the old group will have to find out or risk the death of all Spira. OC, possible romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is my first solo story. i've worked on one other with my sister, but i tried this and i hope its a success. Please read and review! I** **wanna know just how i can improve this. its been awhile since ive played ffx or ffx-2 so any helpful reminders of story background are welcome!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own either ffx or ffx-2 or any characters there-in.**

Who could ever forget the happiness of that day, the day Yuna told everyone that she had finished Sin for good. I was only 8 years old then. Times were wonderful. If only people were. An organization called the Youth League, meant to be for the better, turned out to have a corrupt center. When the old leader, Nooj, died from a fiend attack (It was a group of fiends with strength tantamount to a sin spawn) the group went downhill. The new leader, Xan, took over. He did horrible experiments, including just how long it takes for a soul to become a fiend. He decided to try to become a sentient fiend; instead, he created new sin. A new terror, an aware monster; he loved every minute of his new existence. He wasn't nearly the size of sin, yet he was just as, if not more powerful. He had a downfall, though; he had enormous trouble maintaining a place on Spira. He was almost always contained in the clouds. When he did gain power enough to venture down, knowing where he would appear was impossible.

We have nothing to combat him now. The Fayth are gone and so too, are the aeons. But I think I have a way of fighting the new Sin not that we know that when we stated. We just all had to try.

"Kira, honey, we've got to go. We've been in Luca too long." My mother pleaded with me. She had a superstitious side that didn't like being in large groups of people, thanks to Sin.

"Mom, Sin goes wherever he wanted, regardless of how many people there are." I replied lazily. Oh, how wrong I was. I was just a typical teenager being cold, detached, and rebellious. I still haven't forgiven myself for this day.

"Please, honey, do it for mommy. Please?"

Rolling my eyes I simple said "I haven't called you 'mommy' since I was 10." I had half turned away from her at that and was about to venture to the next shop when she did something that caught my eye. My mother prayed; she prayed the old way, the way of Yevon and the past.

"Mom, get up and knock it off," I urged, embarrassed. People hadn't done much praying lately; they had no hope left to pray with.

"No, I learned to do this when I need strength. Right now, I need strength. You're only 16; you don't remember the old Sin."

"Yes, I do, he killed dad. How could I forget? I was young not stupid." I spat out venomously.

My mother opened her mouth to reply, but no words came. Instead a torrent of blood poured out. She grasped a hole that magically appeared in her abdomen.

Sin.

He was a ghost-like shadow that wreaked havoc. Sin flew around in his limited time killing everything he could before being called back up to the clouds. He had substance, but it was always either gaseous or aqueous.

"Mom. No… MOM!" I gripped her shoulders to stop her from falling.

Sin stopped momentarily, looking at me, debating whether or not to kill me. He broke out in a wicked grin and disappeared, leaving me to my misery.

"NO! Why? You bastard! Take me too!" I screamed.

"No, don't… don't s-say that." My mother whispered, "I l-love y-yo-you, always re-remember that. I-it's not y-your fa-fault." She slowly sunk to the ground.

"Mom, mom. No! Don't leave me!" I begged, but to no avail, it was too late, she was gone. Her pyreflies rose from her breast and circled me once, only to soar away. There were screams and crying all around me, but I heard none of it. No one else's suffering fazed me.

I stood, looking anywhere but at what used to be my mother. A bridge caught my eye. I walked towards it in a daze. I climbed up on the railing, balanced for a moment, and fell.

**I hope you liked it, I'll update soon. read and review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked my first chapter! I'm gonna try to update regularly, but no promises. I'm excited at the fact that I have 11 views... kinda sad. (-_-') oh well! **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own ffx, the story, or the characters.**

**Without further ado, the new chapter! yayyy!**

I thought I would hit the ground below; in fact I was sure of it. Instead I fell about two feet only to feel someone grab my arm in one hand and my shirt in the other.

"No ya don't!" a somewhat child-like woman's voice said.

"Let go!" I commanded icily.

"I don't think so. What do you think Yuna, do I drop her?" the voice continued.

"Of course not." I know that voice. Is it THE Yuna? I couldn't muster the courage to look.

"I say drop her. She jumped for a reason," a deeper, yet still female voice added.

"Paine!" Both voices chimed in unison.

"Mom's dead. I have no one. Just let it end." I pleaded, closing my eyes.

"Join the club," The voice labeled 'Paine' muttered.

"Can you pull her up now?" Yuna's voice rang clear, just like in my memory.

I vaguely sensed motion, but was too caught up in the memories Yuna's voice brought to me, to notice much.

"There, happy?... So who are you?" I recognized this woman as Rikku.

I finally snapped back to reality. It was THE Yuna and Rikku. Two parts of the last group to defeat Sin. I couldn't place Paine, but oh well, she must be cool too if she's with the others.

"I'm Kira." I mumbled nervously.

"I like that name," she said with a smile.

"Let's go," Paine said, short and crisp.

"She has to come too!" Yuna, cheerful as always.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't mind too much getting the chance to be with some of the people I've looked up to, but I couldn't see why they'd want me to come along. I couldn't really make myself want to be around anyone right now either, I mean mom just- no, I can't even think it yet. I-

"So you stay safe!" She smiled, interrupting my depressing musing.

"….Alright, fine." I said, remembering the last time I didn't leave when I was told.

Rikku and Yuna both smiled while Paine only glanced at us and walked on, earning a "hey, wait up!" from the other two. I simply followed silently.

We headed towards the Mi'hen Highroad. We were nearing it when I caught sight of a balcony-like area protruding from the path above us. I saw Yuna and a man standing there in my mind's eye. The man had sandy blonde hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with black shorts. He looked familiar. _Is he one of her old Guardians? _ I wasn't sure, though, because I don't remember seeing him at Yuna's speech. It looked like they were whistling, but I heard no sound. _What's going on? Yuna is walking in front of me, not whistling with a man up there._ Quickly I went through the names of her guardians and their faces in my head. I remembered them from the speech. _Auron, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku, and there was one other… I can't picture him. He must have been the blonde man I saw._

"Are you coming?" Paine yelled. She was already half-way up the stairs to the balcony.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming." I told her, trying to straighten everything out in my head.

As we made our way to who knows where, I walked silently, thinking to myself. Yuna and Rikku talked amongst themselves, and they tried to include me too, for a while, but when I ignored them long enough, they gave up. They were then discussing their old job, sphere hunting. _ So it is true. I heard rumors that Yuna became a Sphere Hunter. Then again I also heard rumors that she was going to become a famous singer. That was when I was young though._

"She's not gonna be like Paine, is she?" Rikku apparently isn't very good at whispering.

"I don't think so; she's just a little upset." Neither can Yuna. But Yuna's words struck a nerve. I couldn't help myself.

"A little. A _little!_ That's an understatement and if I hear another word out of either of you two, I will do my best to scar those pretty little faces of yours!"

"That's enough." Paine said with finality. Maybe I went too far with that one, but my pride and anger wouldn't let me apologize just yet. We simply pushed on in silence. The whole time my mind was a cinema of memories of my mother. Her reaction to my first lost tooth, visiting temples as a child, being taught to sew, learning her jewelry making techniques, her attempts at comforting me after dad died… I couldn't go on. I needed her. I fell sobbing. It was too much. Vaguely I registered someone cooing to me softly and hands at my arms and back guiding me off the road to sit down. My mind was overwhelmed and I sank into darkness.

**So, I'm not sure where this will go, but I do know that there will be a surprise involving the nameless man! haha *evil smile* I really really hoped you guys liked it, and even if you didn't, I wanna hear your thoughts! read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like this story and i want to get as much published as i can before school starts up again so here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! I really want to know what you guys think of it. I encourage any sort of review even wholly negative.**

**DISCLAIMER~ I do not own ffx or any of its characters. enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I awoke to the smell of vegetable stew and the soft feel of a bed below me.

"Yunie! She's awake!" Rikku called. She was standing in a corner of the room. She fidgeted like a child standing there smiling at me.

"I'm coming!" Yuna answered as she rushed in and thrust a bowl of stew in my hands. "eat! We were worried about you. Even Paine, she wouldn't let either of us carry you. She said we were too weak to do it…" she said nervously as Rikku appeared to sulk at her mention of Paine's words. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. And I'm sorry I was insensitive before…"

"No, it's okay. I was just hypersensitive. Mom was all that I had left."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… So where do you come from. Maybe we can take you all the way there." Yuna said trying to change the subject.

"Kilika. Or at least I used to. After dad died we just kinda roamed…"

"When did that happen?" Rikku inquired, letting curiosity get the better of her without realizing how insensitive it sounded. Yuna flashed her a look that said she realized her mistake.

I had gotten prepared for this question though. People had asked mom and I where dad was often. They didn't seem to think two girls could get along very well without a man there. They always asked where he was, or why he was gone and every time it added to my feeling of guilt. I decided not to give these two the short version and to explain my whole predicament. "When Sin destroyed Kilika. He was on his way to find me when he was killed. I was off swimming with a friend when Sin attacked. I was lucky that my friend decided not to go to the ocean that time otherwise I would be dead. We were supposed to be near the other kids and the daycare leaders but she had found an oasis a ways off into the woods. I didn't tell mom or dad because I wasn't supposed to be in the woods at all without them, much less going somewhere off the path. I have no idea how my friend found the place."

I paused as I remembered the next part of my tale. I tried my best to bite back my tears. "He didn't know that we weren't at the ocean, so that's where he went. He died because he was trying to find me, his disobedient daughter. There was a woman near him when he died. She managed to get away. She later told my mother and I his last words, she thought it would cheer us up, but it only gouged a hole in my heart. His last words were 'Praise be to Yevon, she's safe!' It was all my fault he died. All my fault. If I had been where I was supposed to be then maybe-"

"You would have died," Paine said unsympathetically. She had apparently walked in during my story.

"But that one woman survived, there was a chance that-"

"No. I was through that area not long after Yuna and her guardians. There was no surviving that. That woman had extreme luck; she lucked out on a one-in-a-million chance. That area was reduced to dust." She was right of course, but I couldn't accept it. I should've done something. I should have stayed home, then mom wouldn't have lost her baby looking for me and dad would be alive. Memories of mom's fall and her miscarriage still haunt my nightmares from time to time. Everything was my fault.

~flashback~

"Kira, where are you?" I heard my mother call for me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I cried back. She had found me. My friend had run off when she heard the screams and the destruction start, but I had just frozen. I waited out all that torment waiting to be found like all the hide-and-seek games I played. The little oasis my friend and I were playing in was up a steep and rocky incline, made slick with water that trickled down. Mom was afraid for my safety and so she didn't ask me to climb down, instead she tried to climb up. She had made it half-way when she slipped.

"Mommy!" I panicked. I had no idea what to do as I watched my mother tumble down the rocks and land at the bottom, bleeding. She had been knocked out on the way down and I stumbled after her to see if she was okay. She wasn't. I ran to the town to get a family friend who happened to be a doctor. He followed me back all the way until we reached the woods, I was too slow going over the roots and branches that he hoisted me on his shoulders and asked me to point the way. When we got there he hastily put me down, accidentally scraping my knee in the process. I would have cried, but I noticed mom was lying in a red puddle. The doctor carried her back to Kilika with me following close behind. I was only able to keep up because he was slowed by mom's weight.

Back at the village, I overheard him saying to a fellow doctor that she had been pregnant and lost the baby in the process of falling. I knew that it had been my fault. From that moment on, I was no longer allowed to think like a normal child should at that age, I was obsessed with thoughts of every fault I made until it drove me into depression. Mom's smiling face was all that kept me happy.

~end of flashback~

It was my fault. All my fault. Always.

"Hellooooo! Yoohoo! Kiraaa!" Rikku was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said snapping back to the present.

I'm sorry to make you think about all that again. I was just curious." She explained. I had a suspicion that either Paine or Yuna had chastised her while I was zoned out.

"It's fine," I said tiredly, "where are we?"

"Rin's Travel Agency. It's a nice place I found on my pilgrimage!" Yuna said almost too cheerfully.

"Oh! Mom and I stayed here before! We loved our visits! I exclaimed. I then rediscovered my bowl of forgotten stew in my lap and ate hungrily.

"At least she's got an appetite." Paine said eying me warily.

"So where are you guys headed?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"To find our friends and defeat Sin, again!" Rikku said cheerfully. It's so weird how cheerful these two could be. Paine seemed the only normal one to me. Not that I'd ever tell any of them that.

"I'm in." I said with confidence. I didn't need to think about it. That thing killed my mother, so now, I'm gonna go after it! Revenge for mom, no matter the cost.

"No. You'll stay here," she saw my look of protest and added, "Have you ever even fought anything?"

"…No" I admitted.

"Then you can't come with us."

"I'll learn to fight; all of you guys had to be taught too!"

Yuna chimed in a defense for me, "she has a point there ya know."

Paine opened her mouth to reply when Yuna added in one more shot on my behalf. "Let her come. She has the same determination I did. Plus I get a good feeling from her." It was impossible to tell Yuna no. I was so glad she was on my side.

"Fine." Paine turned to leave, "But I'm not babysitting," she offhandedly commented over her shoulder.

"YAAAAYYY!" the room was filled the sound of the girls' cheering.

And so it all began for me. My adventure kicks off with an excited celebration of new friends.

**Yay! adventure! I'm thinking of adding a character in the next chapter, but I'm not sure... hmmm to add or not to add, that is the question. haha i know im a geek. -_- but oh well. R&R PLEEEEAAAASSSEE! **


End file.
